Friendship and Love
by Storytime-Nightwish
Summary: From happy times with pets to lovey dovey kissy kissy fluff time, you can find plenty of happy one shots here. Will be updated whenever I am stuck with one of my other stories to help the block pass, as that is what this is for. If you have any sort of pairing suggestions, friends or lovers, that you'd like me to write about, just tell me in a review. T because it's Homestuck.
1. Best Friends

A/N: Hey everyone :o3 how are you? I decided to start this story of one shots to help me get over writer's block, so I'll update whenever I get stuck on another one of my stories. :o) So, without further ado, here you go! Enjoy HoNk!

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or any of its characters. All rights go to Andrew Hussie.

Chapter 1: Best Friends

Jade ran as fast as she could, soaked in pouring rain. The puddles splashed underneath her feet as she dashed back to her house, the sound of her sobs filling her ears and her tears blurring her vision. Finally, she made it back to her house. She swung the front door open and slammed it shut behind her, running to her room and throwing herself on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and sobbed into it, pressing on her face so hard that if she had her glasses they would have left marks on her face. Her sobs calmed after a few minutes and soon she set her tear-stained pillow back down. Tears still ran down her cheeks as she replayed what happened at school in her head.

*FLASHBACK BEGINS*

Jade held her head high, walking into her school with a large amount of confidence. The little drizzle did nothing to dampen her spirits, even though she was almost certain there would be a real storm later. She had just gotten her glasses and she thought they made her look adorable. The door to the school opened and she proudly made her way in. She was stopped, however, by a couple of girls walking to her.

"Hey Harley, what's with the glasses?" One girl asked. The girl had silky, waist length, light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her face and skin were flawless.

"Well, I have some sight problems and-" Jade was cut off when the girl took

her glasses and threw them on the ground. Jade gasped and tried to stop her but she was too late and the girl slammed her foot down on the glasses. They shattered with a loud crunch. Jade got down on her knees and looked at her glasses, mouth agape. The girl grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up hard, then threw her to the ground. Jade landed on her backside with a thud as the girls walked away, giggling and grinning wide. That was when she ran.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Jade closed her eyes as she hugged her knees to her chest and set her fore-head on them. She stayed there for a moment, just calming her breath. Her attention was caught by something cold and wet touching her hand and a quiet wining noise. She looked over to see Bec nudging at her and looking into her emerald eyes with his black ones, ears flattened and tail down. Jade wiped away her tears and gave Bec a small, sad smile.

"Hey Bec." She greeted as the dog climbed onto the bed, lying next to

her and resting his head on her now straitened legs. She scratched his ear and he leaned his head into her touch. He pulled away a moment later to lick a stripe up her cheek with his long tongue, wiping away her tears. Jade giggled and hugged him close.

"Thanks, best friend." She whispered into his head. Bec gently pressed his head to Jade's chest as she rested her head on his as his own little way of saying 'you're welcome, best friend'

A/N: So, what'd you think :oD It's my first Homestuck story so I hope you like it. Please review! Until next update, readers!


	2. Wriggling Day

A/N: This one was a lot of fun to write. I had the idea in my head for a while and I thought it'd be perfect for a one shot. So here you go :o) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Wriggling Day

Gamzee Makara stood on the sand, just inches from the water, eyes fixed firmly on the horizon. In one hand he held one of his sopor pies, using the other to eat said pie. He watched the water attentively, waiting for his lusus to return just as he did every solar sweep on Gamzee's wriggling day. Today was his fifth wriggling day and he couldn't be more excited to see his lusus again. He had been waiting for what seemed like forever, but he hadn't given up. Though the juggalo did start to get bit worried when it got late. 'what if he's not coming?' He thought. He shook the thought away and continued to watch. He sat down and began watching from the ground, still snacking on his delicious pie. Gamzee waited and waited and waited but it started to seem like his lusus would never get there. Just as Gamzee got up to go back into his hive, he heard a familiar voice call his name. It was the grumpy voice of his moirail Karkat. Gamzee turned and grinned widely at his best friend, getting nothing but a slight scowl back.

"Hey bro, what the motherfuck are you all up and doin here?" Gamzee asked. Karkat stopped in front of him, catching his breath.

"I just came to tell you..." Karkat mumbled something but Gamzee couldn't understand it.

"I'm sorry, motherfucker, I can't hear you."

"I said I wanted to tell you...happywrigglingday..." the last words were all jumbled up but Gamzee got what he was saying. The taller troll gave the smaller one of his goofy, lopsided grins, pulling his friend in for a tight embrace.

"Thanks, motherfuckin best friend." Gamzee said happily.

"Yea yea, whatever..." Karkat mumbled in reply. Though Karkat never really showed it, and though he would never admit it to anyone, he knew he was lucky to have a friend like Gamzee and Gamzee knew he was just as lucky to have a friend like Karkat. And, once again, though he'd never tell anyone, Karkat was smiling into Gamzee's shoulder as he embraced his moirail back. Maybe he wasn't too bad...

A/N: YAY! I hoped you guys liked that :oD I've always thought Karkat had some sort of soft spot for Gamzee, he is his moirail after all. I hope it didn't seem out of character, but if you didn't like it then just tell me in a review :o) Please review, bye!


End file.
